<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kai's Hacked Off by KedakaiOkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724273">Kai's Hacked Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami'>KedakaiOkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's having a really bad day.  This was requested by chidoriXblossom.</p><p>Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kai's Hacked Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoriXblossom/gifts">chidoriXblossom</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Today was a bad day.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Today was a really bad day.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Today was hell.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Everyone was getting on my last nerve.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">First, Tyson had pulled an all-nighter, which meant he was up before anyone else.  And since he was up before me for a change, Tyson had decided to give the rest of us a wakeup call by jumping all over us.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Four in the morning was way too early, even for me, but Tyson refused to let up and so we got up at stupid o’clock.  Stupid Tyson.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Such an early start required caffeine just to see it through the morning. But the kettle wouldn’t turn on.  Every time I flicked the switch, it just flicked itself straight off.  And it happened every single time.  I wanted to smash the damn thing, but then I’d be using the stove and a saucepan if I was to have any coffee.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Ray chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen and simply stared at me for a moment before raising an eyebrow and giving me that look.  You know the one.  Where the person giving you that look clearly thinks you’re a total moron.  Stupid Ray.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">As if that wasn’t bad enough, he walked over and flipped the switch, successfully turning the kettle on with his first try.  Stupid kettle.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I didn’t thank him for it; I just glared at them, Ray and the stupid appliance, for making my mood worse.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Kenny arrived some hours later, at a sensible time, but Hilary wasn’t with him.  He started going on and on about a load of technical data, none of which was any use to me, and so I tuned him out.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">But then Tyson and Max decided it would be a good idea to run about yelling like idiots and Ray’s voice joined theirs after there was a loud crash.  I decided I was not going to investigate because they were already pissing me off as it was.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I’d tried to read the newspaper, but Tyson had pulled out most of the pages to play about with, cutting them up and folding them.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">When I’d stood to one side with my eyes closed, Tyson had trodden on my foot when he ran past.  He was out of my reach before I could retaliate.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">It was pouring with rain outside and so we were stuck indoors.  Those idiots have too much energy when they haven’t got training to channel it into.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">The shouting became too much and there was obviously some sort of squabble going on before the sound of pots banging together drowned out all voices.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">What the hell are they?  Fucking two years old?!</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I couldn’t stand it anymore and so I went outside into the rain.  It was a heavy downpour that went straight to the skin and I was soaked in moments.  You’d think at least I’d gotten away from the idiots, but no, I could still hear them. I glared at the wall as I began to leave the grounds, simply because it wasn’t enough to block out Tyson.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Hours of irritation had built up and I needed an outlet.  So I punched the stupid the wall.  It’s not like I haven’t done it loads of times before.  But this time I felt a searing pain spike through my knuckles and shoot up my arm, causing me to curse loudly and cradle my hand.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Oddly enough, it was just after this that Tyson went quiet.  Fucking typical.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I wasn’t in the mood to speak to them, so I left the area, checking my hand.  I tried closing it to a fist and opening it out again, but it hurt like hell.  Stupid wall.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I spent a number of hours just wandering around in the rain before returning to the dojo and by that time my fingers had bruised and were swollen.  I knew they’d ask questions if they saw it so I kept my hands in my pockets.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">It would have been great if I had at least a few minutes of peace to collect myself, but Tyson obviously didn’t share that opinion.  “Hey, Kai, you’re just in time for dinner! Where ya been, man?”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Away from you, you complete moron.  Leave me alone.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Hn.”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I think dying of pneumonia would be less hassle.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Oh, Kai, you’re completely soaked!”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Yes, Hilary, rain does that.  Wait, Hilary?  She must have braved the rain while I was out.  Too bad she hadn’t turned up earlier.  She could have shut Tyson up and then maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Hn.”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“You should take a shower and change out of those wet clothes,” Hilary suggested.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Hn,” I responded articulately and headed for the shower.  She had a point for one thing and it would give me an excuse to avoid them for another.  There was less chance of them seeing my hand that way.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">When I joined them for dinner I was annoyed again.  We were having a rice dish, with chopsticks out.  Moving to get a fork would look suspicious so I settled for picking the chopsticks up with my left hand and glaring at Ray.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Don’t look at me; Tyson’s the one who somehow managed to lose all the Western utensils,” Ray commented when he noticed the look I was giving him.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Stupid Tyson.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">And then everyone was staring at me thanks to that comment.  Stupid Ray.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I figured screw it, I’d leave.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“I’m not hungry.”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">I stood up to leave, but Hilary’s words cut me off.</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">“Kai, what happened to your hand?”</p><p class="CDt4Ke zfr3Q">Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>